Emotionless
by Anamarie
Summary: This is a story about a girl who hates her life and 'goes' to M.E. Just R+R please!!!


**_Emotionless_**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize!! It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She lay down on the flat, grassy plains and looked up at the sky. It was like pitch black velvet flowing over the expanse of the world, held together by twinkling, white, gems. 'The sky was like this that night.' She thought. That night so long ago. In reality only three years had passed, but it seemed like forever to her. That was her last night in a normal place. 'Nothing is normal since then.'

~*~*~*~

She was so happy. Finally she was able to live with her mother. Happiness at long last. She would be able to move away from this terrible place, to somewhere new. Somewhere where they wouldn't make fun of her. Maybe she would even be able to find a friend. 

But no, it wasn't meant to be like that.

Mother died soon.

And that left her all alone. Again. She was only 14 at that time. It amazed her how much in need she was. She didn't think that she could survive alone. She didn't even want to try. 

She was supposed to go to the orphanage a week after the funeral. But she didn't. She remembered, the stars _were_ the same as here, worlds away. What did she do? She couldn't be taken away to the orphanage. No she couldn't. They would trap her and keep her away from everything she required. And it wasn't like she even trusted them. She couldn't. She didn't want to get hurt again, and without her mother protecting her, the world would take her as its prey. 

'Oh yes, its coming back now.' She remembered. She had gone into the woods that night. They looked so different at night. Safe. She could stay there forever. But they would eventually find her. They always did. She had gone onto the pretty bridge. It seemed to shine with an beautiful aura. It was special, she was certain of it. What a wonderful place to end it all. She had thought, 'What was there left, now that she was alone, again.' She had turned her back to the river and looked up at the sky, intensely. It was the last time she would see it. She had taken a deep breath of crisp, autumn air before capturing the picture of her mother in her mind. She put all her weight back and pushed away. Away from the pain. Away from the loneliness. Away from the emotions. 'Emotions that make us weak.' 

That was her last thought as she plunged into the icy waters. She had died that day. 

Or so she had thought. 

~*~*~*~ 

The light. It was so bright. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that. She didn't want to open her eyes. Not to find herself in a hospital bed surrounded by nurses, doctors, and policeman. She was supposed to be rid of it all! Why was she back? Filled with new anger and a sense of panic she bolted up and blinked.

Nothingness.

There was absolutely nothing. Except light. But was that a thing? She had been groggy she didn't know. She pulled herself to her feet and began to walk around. She stumbled once or twice. Her head was hurting. Where was she? After wandering aimlessly in the great white void she collapsed. Maybe it was her unsuccessful attempt to end it all. But where was she now? Tears of frustration clouded her vision. 

'Where you are doesn't matter, child.' She looked up quickly to face a man. At least she thought he was a man. He had long white blond hair. Like an angel's. Half was pulled back and there were two thin braids at his temples hanging down to his shoulders. His eyes were a deep crystal blue, like what she thought the ocean must look like. 'Always wanted to see the ocean.' She thought bemusedly. He was staring at her with those intense eyes, and she thought that all her secrets would rush out to him at a single command. 

"What are you?" She asked timidly. He smiled softly at her, making her feel as if everything was all right. 'He must be a great father.' She thought, bitter now.

"What I am, does not matter." He said simply, in a melodious voice. "Nor does my name." He added to ward off her next question. 'So he can read my mind too.' She thought dryly. 'Is there anything that he can't do?'

"What am I doing here then? Or are you under an obligation not to reveal the answers to any of my questions. Does that amuse you?" She said, her voice raising. He was a man,  
-at least that was the closest thing he resembled- and men were not to be trusted.

"Child there is no need to raise your voice, we are quite close to each other." He said, mirth in his eyes. "I shall answer your question to the best of my abilities, though I dare say that that would not be good enough for you." He said smiling now.

"You see child, it was not your turn to leave this time." He said, his eyes forever boring into hers.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I understand that you had had enough of your world." He said carefully. "But it was not your time to leave yet. If I had left you, you would be awakening back in the same place you were trying to leave. I felt that I could help you." 

"How?" She asked suspicious now.

"You are familiar with the books, _The Lord of the Rings_?" When she nodded he continued. "The world in the books, Middle Earth, what if I were to say that it was real, and that you could go there. That you could spend the rest of you life there." He persisted hurriedly upon seeing her sceptical expression. "It would be that or your homeland, they both require your presence." 

"If I chose Middle Earth, what would happen to my home, Earth. You said that they both needed me." She asked challenging him. 'Its not like they would, but it's not like this isn't a dream. Pretty soon I'll just wake up I should just enjoy this, but I can't get too carried away, 'cuz I'll just be disappointed.'

"There will be another to do your job. Have you made your decision?" He asked. She sighed. 'I've got nothing to lose and everything to gain. Besides, its just a dream.'

"I choose Middle Earth." After all she had read the trilogy and had enjoyed it.

"The child drink this and sleep." He said. A silver goblet had appeared in his hands. She accepted it and looked into its depth. It had a silvery-clear liquid, sitting motionless inside.

"What will this like transport me to Middle Earth or something?" She asked. Sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"No, it will simply put you to sleep. I will do the rest." He said, smiling. He seemed to glow in a ethereal white light. She couldn't help but trust him, although she hated herself for being so weak. With a last glance she help the goblet to her lips and drank deeply. It was the sweetest and calmest thing she had ever drank. It made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time, happiness. She unconsciously lowered herself to the white ground that surprisingly was soft and comfortable. Soon she really was unconscious. 

The strange man smiled that grin of his. 'The poor child has no idea what she is getting herself into.' He thought. 'But this is the best choice for her, although she might not think so at first.' He chuckled. This was going to be very interesting.

A/N: So what did you guys think of that? This is my first fic so please be nice and review, it would mean a lot to me. Don't worry Legolas is to make his appearance soon. A lot sooner if you guys tell me what's on your mind!! 

~ Anamarie


End file.
